Make an oc character
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: I'm making an all oc fic. I need characters though. So if you want to make a character please do.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so. I got the idea for making an oc fic from Hitman Mayora 13.... Well three of the characters i'm using are in his story **DGray Man Ice Revolution. **Two of them (Yuki and Nebit) are mine and the third (Ryuu) is Kono-kun's and I asked her if I can use him.

~Character~

Name:

Age:

Birth Date:

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

What I need:

Exorcist- … I have no clue how many I will use.

Noah's- 13.

Nurses- Maybe two or three. (their not necessary though.)

Scientist- At least three.

Finders- Three at least as well.

Cooks: One? If anyone wants to make one then go for it!

High ups: Maybe two...

Generals: ….. I'll look and see how many I get and decide but I'll need at least four or five. (So if you'll be taking a chance on for your character to show up.)

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Noahs:

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Couples: RyuuxYuki

Ok So here I'm going to be honest. I made a bet with my Sempai that I could make an OC fic and get at least a 100 hits on the first five chapters. I made the bet 'cause, one, i wanted to see how hard it is to make an all oc character fic, two, it would give me motivation to work on the story, and three, if I win he has to make a fic himself and post it! (smirks evilly) But I really want to make this story. It seems like fun!!!!!! In fact, I already started the first chapter. So please I'd love to see what everyone can come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again, everyone!!! Again I'd like to remind everyone **Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man**.

I got the idea for making an oc fic from Hitman Mayora 13.... Well three of the characters i'm using are in **Hitman Mayora 13's **story **DGray Man Ice Revolution. **Two of them (Yuki and Nebit) are mine and the third (Ryuu) is Kono-kun's and I asked her if I can use him. I'm sorry if i confused anyone. As for the name of this story... I'm thinking of naming it 'Young Blood Rasing'. But it's every if-y. So if you have any suggestions please feel free to write them with you oc character.

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year. [again i confused people here... sorry....])

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

What I need:

Exorcist- … I have no clue how many I will use.

Noah's- 13. (4 of 13)

Nurses- Maybe two or three. (their not necessary though.)

Scientist- At least three.

Finders- Three at least as well. (I need one for chapter 2!!!)

Cooks: One? If anyone wants to make one then go for it!

High ups: Maybe two... (I need an assholish one for sure though.)

Generals: ….. I'll look and see how many I get and decide but I'll need at least four or five. (So if you'll be taking a chance on for your character to show up.)

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira (going to get his last name soon): Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko (I don't have his last name yet): Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni (This will most likely be the only NoahxExorcist pairing in the story... their might be one other because my bestfriend wanted Nerezza to fall for an exorcist. So if you want to save me the trouble and make an Exorcist for her go ahead.)

Well I look forward to seeing what type of characters I get!!! I've had lots of fun already with looking at the ones I've gotten already. Also I'm going to say no more then 2 or 3 ocs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so.

Officially the name for the fics going to be Destiny Reborn. Crappy name yes i know, but i can't come up with anything better. I'm not excepting any more Exorcist. Though there is still room for about 3 or 4 more Generals.

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.)

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: ( Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

What I need:

Exorcist- No more~

Noah's- 13. (6 of 13)

Nurses- Maybe two or three. (their not necessary though.)

Scientist- At least three.

Chief- I need one.

Finders- Three at least as well. (I need one for chapter 2!!!)

Cooks: One? If anyone wants to make one then go for it!

High ups: Maybe two...

Generals: About 4 or 5 (I have one...)

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

* * *

I've had a great turn out so far. Just a few more characters until i have all I need to get the storying going.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so.

Ok so at this moment in time this is the only thing i'm updating.... as soon as i have enought characters i'll post up the fic (which i've already started writing.)

~_Character_~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

How or Why their in the order: (if theres a reason... but this part is optional)

_What I need_:

Exorcist- closed. I have enough of them now.

Noah's- 13. (8 of 13)

Nurses- Maybe two or three. (their not necessary though.)

Scientist- At least three.

Finders- Three at least as well. (I need at least two more!!)

Cooks: got one I think that's enough

High ups: Maybe two...

Generals: ….. I'll look and see how many I get and decide but I'll need at least four or five. (So if you'll be taking a chance on for your character to show up. Oh and the generals have to be at least in their last 20's... for those who made generals I'm going to mess with the ages but the personalities aren't going to be messed with.)

_What I have so far_:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Bright Monday: Noah of Envy. A cruel, jealous type girl. She has an inferiority complex. (Can cause her opponents to get confused and attack their comrades or harm themselves. She can also cripple them with sever migraine, leaving them unable to fight.)

Tsukasa Tsukomi: Noah of dreams. Silent but violent. (Controls shadows. She can looking into peoples minds and see their thoughts if she touches their shadow. She also has super human strength.)

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Leah Ice: A loud, smart, protective women. She loves to debate and normally wins. She also loves music and hanging out with friends and coworkers. (A staff with an ace blade at the end. In it's second and third activation it can send blasts of energy.)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Lila Blanca: An emotionally strong, shy, optimistic 11 year old genius. She seems to love lots of things. ^-^"

Ray Capulet: Energetic, friendly scientist. When he gets to working on something he get finishes it. He has a weak stop for his only living family Rabi, his twin sister.

Cook-

Rabi Capulet (Rabs, Rabbit) : Quiet, shy girl. But once you get to know her she becomes kind and sweet.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Nurse/Doctor-

Lanpha (no surname yet ._.): He terrified of blood but his want to help people makes him able to do surgeries. He act stupid sometimes though his knowledge of medicine is unmatched. He gets very serious when it comes to saving lives and can get angry if someone messes with him. He's obsessed with finding a girlfriends and getting married. (gigantic syringe of eternal trauma [ (dies of laughter) oh god this is epic!!! I'm going to have so much fun with him using his 'weapon' XD]

random humans?-

Shiro Zazuma: Smart, silent, and tends to keep to himself.

_Couples_:

RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

ShiroxTsukasa

wow i have 7 couples and over all 31 characters wow o.o .... well XD i know i won't need very many more!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. _**Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man**_. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so. The fic's name is Destiny Reborn. (or whatever i said before ._.' to lazy to go find out)

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

How or Why their in the order: (if theres a reason... but this part is optional)

What I need:

Exorcist- closed. I have enough of them now.

Noah's- 13. (12 of 13)

Nurses- Maybe two or three. (their not necessary though.)

Scientist- At least three.

Finders- 8 (4 of 8) [I need the finders. I'm going to have them be going on missions with the exorcist.]

Cooks: got one.

High ups: Maybe two...

Generals: no more generals.

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Bright Monday: Noah of Envy. A cruel, jealous type girl. She has an inferiority complex. (Can cause her opponents to get confused and attack their comrades or harm themselves. She can also cripple them with sever migraine, leaving them unable to fight.)

Tsukasa Tsukomi: Noah of dreams. Silent but violent. (Controls shadows. She can looking into peoples minds and see their thoughts if she touches their shadow. She also has super human strength.)

Cecil Rainsworth: Noah of Mediocrity. A timid, clean freak. Terrified of exorcist and their innocence. (he hasn't figured out his power yet ^-^")

Kuzon D Igneus (D-chan or Kuzon-san): Noah of Pain. A human hating girl who loves her family, foxes, and Gothic stuff. She special hates it when people think they can walk all over her. She can be very likeable around her fellow Noah though. (She can turn into a fox. She also makes weapons out of fire and can heal herself and any other Noah with the fire. On top of that she can control peoples emotions)

Ares: A Noah who craves attention. He's very social but powerful and mysterious. (duel ice swords)

Arros: Antisocial, quiet, but powerful. (he controls plants) [Him and Ares are twins]

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Leah Ice: A loud, smart, protective women. She loves to debate and normally wins. She also loves music and hanging out with friends and coworkers. (A staff with an ace blade at the end. In it's second and third activation it can send blasts of energy.)

Ronin Samuru: An arrogantman who plays with his enemies before destroying/killing them. He hates the Noahs and akuma but, though not shown, cares about exorcist. (he uses two twin guns and if you shot with them he can control that part of the body if it's not blown off.)

Fon Han Lin: A kind,clam, understanding women. She loves pandas and baking. Don't get her mad cuase she goes all creepy, darkly evil. (She can control blood outside of peoples body. She can use it to heal as well.)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Natali Lissette Snow (Nat, Lisse, or Neko-chan): Hyper, book smart, with no commence. She can get violent and moody. She is sort of a flirt and is perverted.

Jack Jacob: A womanizing, critical asshole. He doesn't like most exorcist and tells everyone how their not good enough. He's been a finder for 20 years. Smokes when he's nervous.

Antonio Silva: A nervous, girl chasing, nice guy.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Lila Blanca: An emotionally strong, shy, optimistic 11 year old genius. She seems to love lots of things. ^-^"

Ray Capulet: Energetic, friendly scientist. When he gets to working on something he get finishes it. He has a weak stop for his only living family Rabi, his twin sister.

Marcus Davis: Old, wise, racist man. He gets angry when interrupted while working. He can be rude and cranky.

Cook-

Rabi Capulet (Rabs, Rabbit) : Quiet, shy girl. But once you get to know her she becomes kind and sweet.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Nurse/Doctor-

Lanpha (no surname yet ._.): He terrified of blood but his want to help people makes him able to do surgeries. He act stupid sometimes though his knowledge of medicine is unmatched. He gets very serious when it comes to saving lives and can get angry if someone messes with him. He's obsessed with finding a girlfriends and getting married. (gigantic syringe of eternal trauma [ (dies of laughter) oh god this is epic!!! I'm going to have so much fun with him using his 'weapon' XD]

random humans?-

Shiro Zazuma: Smart, silent, and tends to keep to himself.

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

ShiroxTsukasa

**yay!! Almost done. if i get the rest of the characters i need i'll post up the first chapter of the fic next weekend~ XD. as for this weekend i'm going to supercon!!! YAY MY FIRST CON!! and i'm cosplaying as Klavier Gavin from Apollo Justice!!! I can't wait!!! *jumping up and down***


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. _**Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man**_. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so.

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.)

Sex: (this is just in case. Sometimes the names get me mixed up ^-^")

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

How or Why their in the order: (if theres a reason... but this part is optional)

What I need:

Exorcist- closed. I have enough of them now.

Noah's- 13. (11 of 13)

Nurses- Done.

Scientist- Make one if you'd like.

Finders- 8 (7 of 8)

Cooks: got one.

High ups: Maybe two...

Generals: no more generals.

Chief: 1

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Bright Monday: Noah of Envy. A cruel, jealous type girl. She has an inferiority complex. (Can cause her opponents to get confused and attack their comrades or harm themselves. She can also cripple them with sever migraine, leaving them unable to fight.)

Tsukasa Tsukomi: Noah of dreams. Silent but violent. (Controls shadows. She can looking into peoples minds and see their thoughts if she touches their shadow. She also has super human strength.)

Kuzon D Igneus (D-chan or Kuzon-san): Noah of Pain. A human hating girl who loves her family, foxes, and Gothic stuff. She special hates it when people think they can walk all over her. She can be very likeable around her fellow Noah though. (She can turn into a fox. She also makes weapons out of fire and can heal herself and any other Noah with the fire. On top of that she can control peoples emotions)

Dehlila Lowliet: Noah of hatred. Arrogant, self-centered, alcoholic, fun-sucker (He collects the hatred of others and turns it into power which he blasts out.)

Dante Melancholy: Noah of dance [I picked this out just for the fun of it. Hope you don't mind Sei-chan] A calm, friendly girl. She teases people sometimes and complains at times. She'll hang with exorcist when she gets bored. She hates losing and loves to dance. (She captures her enemy in the waltz. As they dance she absorbs their life.)

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Leah Ice: A loud, smart, protective women. She loves to debate and normally wins. She also loves music and hanging out with friends and coworkers. (A staff with an ace blade at the end. In it's second and third activation it can send blasts of energy.)

Ronin Samuru: An arrogantman who plays with his enemies before destroying/killing them. He hates the Noahs and akuma but, though not shown, cares about exorcist. (he uses two twin guns and if you shot with them he can control that part of the body if it's not blown off.)

Fon Han Lin: A kind,clam, understanding women. She loves pandas and baking. Don't get her mad cuase she goes all creepy, darkly evil. (She can control blood outside of peoples body. She can use it to heal as well.)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Natali Lissette Snow (Nat, Lisse, or Neko-chan): Hyper, book smart, with no commence. She can get violent and moody. She is sort of a flirt and is perverted.

Jack Jacob: A womanizing, critical asshole. He doesn't like most exorcist and tells everyone how their not good enough. He's been a finder for 20 years. Smokes when he's nervous.

Antonio Silva: A nervous, girl chasing, nice guy.

Gino Winber: Cheerful and happy guy. Makes friends easily. Not really in tune with the real world though.

Derra Leart Harvet: A loyal, semi-shy, caring girl. But if she gets pissed or annoyed she'll cause problems. She loves to see others smile and sometimes causes chaos in the order.

Sinister Dexter: A day dreaming oblivious guy who's great at picking up information on the innocence. He has a soft spot for girls and tries to help them in times of need.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Lila Blanca: An emotionally strong, shy, optimistic 11 year old genius. She seems to love lots of things. ^-^"

Ray Capulet: Energetic, friendly scientist. When he gets to working on something he get finishes it. He has a weak stop for his only living family Rabi, his twin sister.

Marcus Davis: Old, wise, racist man. He gets angry when interrupted while working. He can be rude and cranky.

Cook-

Rabi Capulet (Rabs, Rabbit) : Quiet, shy girl. But once you get to know her she becomes kind and sweet.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Chief-

Nurse/Doctor-

Lanpha (no surname yet ._.): He terrified of blood but his want to help people makes him able to do surgeries. He act stupid sometimes though his knowledge of medicine is unmatched. He gets very serious when it comes to saving lives and can get angry if someone messes with him. He's obsessed with finding a girlfriends and getting married. (gigantic syringe of eternal trauma [ (dies of laughter) oh god this is epic!!! I'm going to have so much fun with him using his 'weapon' XD]

random humans?-

Shiro Zazuma: Smart, silent, and tends to keep to himself.

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

ShiroxTsukasa

Announcements:

Cecil Rainsworth- I'm taking this character out because I can't do much with a Noah that's afraid of exorcist.

Ares and Arros: They need a last name and what their the Noah of.

Uriah (Ash): A last name unless Ash is going to be his last name.

* * *

Ok!! I'm almost done. I already have the frist chapter writen. Now all I have to do type it and get it Beta'ed. So lets get the last of the character XD!!!

Tschau!~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. _**Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man**_. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so.

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.)

Sex: (this is just in case. Sometimes the names get me mixed up ^-^")

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

How or Why their in the order: (if theres a reason... but this part is optional)

What I need:

Exorcist- closed. I have enough of them now.

Noah's- 13. (12 of 13)

Nurses- Done.

Scientist- Make one if you'd like.

Finders- If you'd like to make on go head. XD

Cooks: got one.

High ups: I think this one's good to go.

Generals: no more generals.

Chief: I got one.

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna (I'm going to get her last name soon...): Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Bright Monday: Noah of Envy. A cruel, jealous type girl. She has an inferiority complex. (Can cause her opponents to get confused and attack their comrades or harm themselves. She can also cripple them with sever migraine, leaving them unable to fight.)

Tsukasa Tsukomi: Noah of dreams. Silent but violent. (Controls shadows. She can looking into peoples minds and see their thoughts if she touches their shadow. She also has super human strength.)

Kuzon D Igneus (D-chan or Kuzon-san): Noah of Pain. A human hating girl who loves her family, foxes, and Gothic stuff. She special hates it when people think they can walk all over her. She can be very likable around her fellow Noah though. (She can turn into a fox. She also makes weapons out of fire and can heal herself and any other Noah with the fire. On top of that she can control peoples emotions)

Dehlila Lowliet: Noah of hatred. Arrogant, self-centered, alcoholic, fun-sucker (He collects the hatred of others and turns it into power which he blasts out.)

Dante Melancholy: Noah of dance [I picked this out just for the fun of it. Hope you don't mind Sei-chan] A calm, friendly girl. She teases people sometimes and complains at times. She'll hang with exorcist when she gets bored. She hates losing and loves to dance. (She captures her enemy in the waltz. As they dance she absorbs their life.)

Uriah Snahite (Ash): Noah of insanity. Insane and thinks he's always right. He also thinks that killing all those tainted will save the world. He's also naïve.

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Leah Ice: A loud, smart, protective women. She loves to debate and normally wins. She also loves music and hanging out with friends and coworkers. (A staff with an ace blade at the end. In it's second and third activation it can send blasts of energy.)

Ronin Samuru: An arrogantman who plays with his enemies before destroying/killing them. He hates the Noahs and akuma but, though not shown, cares about exorcist. (he uses two twin guns and if you shot with them he can control that part of the body if it's not blown off.)

Fon Han Lin: A kind,clam, understanding women. She loves pandas and baking. Don't get her mad cuase she goes all creepy, darkly evil. (She can control blood outside of peoples body. She can use it to heal as well.)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Natali Lissette Snow (Nat, Lisse, or Neko-chan): Hyper, book smart, with no commence. She can get violent and moody. She is sort of a flirt and is perverted.

Jack Jacob: A womanizing, critical asshole. He doesn't like most exorcist and tells everyone how their not good enough. He's been a finder for 20 years. Smokes when he's nervous.

Antonio Silva: A nervous, girl chasing, nice guy.

Gino Winber: Cheerful and happy guy. Makes friends easily. Not really in tune with the real world though.

Derra Leart Harvet: A loyal, semi-shy, caring girl. But if she gets pissed or annoyed she'll cause problems. She loves to see others smile and sometimes causes chaos in the order.

Sinister Dexter: A day dreaming oblivious guy who's great at picking up information on the innocence. He has a soft spot for girls and tries to help them in times of need.

Allura Commonwell: A caring, intelligent girl who loves to help others.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Lila Blanca: An emotionally strong, shy, optimistic 11 year old genius. She seems to love lots of things. ^-^"

Ray Capulet: Energetic, friendly scientist. When he gets to working on something he get finishes it. He has a weak stop for his only living family Rabi, his twin sister.

Marcus Davis: Old, wise, racist man. He gets angry when interrupted while working. He can be rude and cranky.

Cook-

Rabi Capulet (Rabs, Rabbit) : Quiet, shy girl. But once you get to know her she becomes kind and sweet.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Lilly Smith: A hard working women. She smart and can be smug. She sometimes acts younger than she should.

Chief-

Kain Graham: A flirty, procrastinator who's always nice to women. He talks a lot and comes up with crazy stories.

Nurse/Doctor-

Lanpha (no surname yet ._.): He terrified of blood but his want to help people makes him able to do surgeries. He act stupid sometimes though his knowledge of medicine is unmatched. He gets very serious when it comes to saving lives and can get angry if someone messes with him. He's obsessed with finding a girlfriends and getting married. (gigantic syringe of eternal trauma [ (dies of laughter) oh god this is epic!!! I'm going to have so much fun with him using his 'weapon' XD]

random humans?-

Shiro Zazuma: Smart, silent, and tends to keep to himself.

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

ShiroxTsukasa

KainxRabi

Announcements:

Cecil Rainsworth- I'm taking this character out because I can't do much with a Noah that's afraid of exorcist.

Ares and Arros: They need a last name and what their the Noah of.

* * *

YAY ALMOST DONE!!! Just one more Noah. As for the first chapter, I'm about to start typing it up. Oringinally i was planning on only having two characters appear but i'm thinking about throwing in at least two more. It all depends on what I come up with. So the story shall be coming out soon!!! XD Rejoyice!!! lol I'll have it up as soon as it's writen and Beta'ed

See ya soon~

Tschau~

-Taiko


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!!! Well I'm making an OC character fic. _**Their will be no characters from the really story of D. Gray Man**_. So if you want to make an OC for the story feel free to do so.

~Character~

Name: (first, middle [if you want], and last. Also any nicknames.)

Sex: (this is just in case. Sometimes the names get me mixed up ^-^")

Age:

Birth Date: (month and day. Don't worry about a year.)

Nationality: (Try not to make them all from Japan please.)

Occupation: (Exorcist, Noah, Finder, Scientist, etc.)

Eye Color:

Hair: (Color and style)

Looks: (height, build, etc.)

Clothes: (for when their not in uniform)

Personality:

Power:

Couple: (With this you can make up another character to go with the character or pair up with a friend and make a couple.)

Past:

Family: (If any.... and I do need some of them to have families... I can't have everyone going around saying they saw their whole family die or their family was killed and they somehow magically survived. XD)

Info: (add any extra info you think I might need.)

How or Why their in the order: (if theres a reason... but this part is optional)

What I need:

Exorcist- closed. I have enough of them now.

Noah's- 13. (13 of 13) [OK I decided to throw in a 14th Noah XD Their not in order so the Noah i'm going to make the 14th is going to be a mystery~]

Nurses- Done.

Scientist- Make one if you'd like.

Finders- If you'd like to make on go head. XD

Cooks: got one.

High ups: I think this one's good to go.

Generals: no more generals.

Chief: I got one.

What I have so far:

Exorcist-

Yuki: A 17 year old that is cold and uncaring, she dislikes being in crowds though the truth is she's broken inside. (Main character. Her innocence is inside her when she summons it she can make it into any weapon she wants.)

Luna Lambardi: Tomboy type. She has her girlie moments though and can be mysterious at times. (Shadow sword.)

Victor Novikov: A shy, semi-rude 25 year old man. He's very shy around women. (He has a ring that turns into a glove which he used to punch the enemy to death or shoots out rather weak attack.)

Ryuu Takashita: A nice guy who if pissed off enough can snap and get scary. Other then that he's a rather great guy! (A pair of twin blades that he carries around with him.)

Celestine Manon Traverse: A loyal, traditional, dependable 16 year old girl. She hates changes and there for hates long missions. Has difficulty with meeting new people. [Should be interesting when it comes to her getting new comrades] She can be jealous at time and doesn't kill unless she has to. (Her nails are her innocence. They become long and sharp when she activates them.)

Julie May: Happy go-lucky girl that tries to keep everyone around her happy though she can be serious at times. (Gloves that wrap around her arms (like Lenalee's boots) and allow her to change then into any basic weapon she wants.)

Akira Ryu: Serious type. He can be funny at times but if something pisses him off …....... ( He can control dark fire which can become anything)

Rikky Daniels: Pessimistic, encouraging, older brother type. (Shape shifter XD)

Eunni Lee: Book-smart but lacks common sense, cane become jealous easily, and likes to make everyone around her laugh. (Her innocence looks like a cane which turns out to be a sword. It's second activation it becomes a staff/spear.)

Ansa Hamstzhelm: A friendly, sadistic, lazy, acceptant girl. If she uses her innocence she becomes blood thirsty. (Her innocence is a blue string that turns into a whip when activated. The whip can grow to any size she needs)

Nero Clay: A shy, sensitives girl who on the battle field becomes cold and merciless. (She wields two scythes one small or big. When they cut something or someone the part that was cut will burst into flames. If you don't move fast enough and cut off the area cut your as good as dead)

Seth Benjamin: The one guy you can turn to when you have a problem. He'll listen no matter what, though he doesn't pay much attention to his own feelings. (He channels his innocence through his eyes. He's able to help or harm people with that ability.)

Mysth von Romano: A hyper active girl around her friends. When she's alone she gets depressed. She a lot like a child. (Her innocence summons two foxes a white one called Yamamito and a black one called Vincent.)

Ace Harper: An adventures jokester. He can be kind. (his innocence is like Gambit's powers from X-men.)

Noahs-

Nebit Neema: The Noah of lust. She loves the sight of blood. She normally goes around acting like a whore to lurer her victims away. (Trained in almost every type of fighting style there is she herself is a deadly weapon add in hidden weapons like daggers and you have the worlds most deadliest 25 year old women in the world!)

Haruko Anstice: Confident, cold, serious, but loyal Noah. He is the Noah of greed. (His skin can turn rock hard [or something to that affect] protecting him from attacks)

Nerezza Rossi: Quite, mysterious, prefers the night and loves the look of fear on the people she scares. She is the Noah of fear. (Goes into peoples minds and finds their worst fear then creates an illusion. She can kill with this IF she wants.)

Dietrich Silvers: Carefree, flirtatious, slightly perverted, jokester. He's the Noah of Eclipse. (He uses music to kill by controlling his victim/victims never system. [talk about dangerous!!!! the only person who could fight him would be someone he doesn't want to hurt or someone who's def!!!] )

Uragiri Dorobou (Raccoon, real name: Liliana Rodriguiz): Noah of betrayal and thievery. She is cunning, bright, sweet, and caring all at the same time. She's arrogant but not too arrogant. She loves to toy with people and helps the exorcist sometimes. (She can basically copy anyone's innocence [oh noes!!! the Noah's seem so strong. I'm being to wounder if the exorcist will win. Agggghhhhh!!!!])

Lorita Flores: Noah of Despair. For a Noah she's far to emotional. She's like Athena. She always thinks of the consequences of her actions before she acts. (Sends people into a world of despair until they kill themselves.)

Bright Monday: Noah of Envy. A cruel, jealous type girl. She has an inferiority complex. (Can cause her opponents to get confused and attack their comrades or harm themselves. She can also cripple them with sever migraine, leaving them unable to fight.)

Tsukasa Tsukomi: Noah of dreams. Silent but violent. (Controls shadows. She can looking into peoples minds and see their thoughts if she touches their shadow. She also has super human strength.)

Kuzon D Igneus (D-chan or Kuzon-san): Noah of Pain. A human hating girl who loves her family, foxes, and Gothic stuff. She special hates it when people think they can walk all over her. She can be very likable around her fellow Noah though. (She can turn into a fox. She also makes weapons out of fire and can heal herself and any other Noah with the fire. On top of that she can control peoples emotions)

Dehlila Lowliet: Noah of hatred. Arrogant, self-centered, alcoholic, fun-sucker (She collects the hatred of others and turns it into power which she blasts out.)

Dante Melancholy: Noah of dance [I picked this out just for the fun of it. Hope you don't mind Sei-chan] A calm, friendly girl. She teases people sometimes and complains at times. She'll hang with exorcist when she gets bored. She hates losing and loves to dance. (She captures her enemy in the waltz. As they dance she absorbs their life.)

Uriah Snahite (Ash): Noah of insanity. Insane and thinks he's always right. He also thinks that killing all those tainted will save the world. He's also naive.

Chikara Bokumashi: Noah of Strength. She loves getting into fights. She doesn't care to talk much either. (Super-human strength. She also uses guns that can do anything.)

Travis Hawthorn: Noah of Misguidance. He acts a lot to lurer people to come help him. He uses the chance to kill them. Deceives everyone he can. (He can alter peoples minds to they believe anything he says.)

Generals-

Alexander Angelo (Alex): Cold yet nice 17 year old with a soft spot for kids (not in that way you perv!!) He sometimes slacks off but is dedicated to the black order. He space out sometimes and uses his charm to get information. He loves talking to people. (Lightning bow and arrow)

Leah Ice: A loud, smart, protective women. She loves to debate and normally wins. She also loves music and hanging out with friends and coworkers. (A staff with an ace blade at the end. In it's second and third activation it can send blasts of energy.)

Ronin Samuru: An arrogantman who plays with his enemies before destroying/killing them. He hates the Noahs and akuma but, though not shown, cares about exorcist. (he uses two twin guns and if you shot with them he can control that part of the body if it's not blown off.)

Fon Han Lin: A kind,clam, understanding women. She loves pandas and baking. Don't get her mad cause she goes all creepy, darkly evil. (She can control blood outside of peoples body. She can use it to heal as well.)

Finder-

Jolanta Jachowics: Nice, shy, and brave girl.

Natali Lissette Snow (Nat, Lisse, or Neko-chan): Hyper, book smart, with no commence. She can get violent and moody. She is sort of a flirt and is perverted.

Jack Jacob: A womanizing, critical asshole. He doesn't like most exorcist and tells everyone how their not good enough. He's been a finder for 20 years. Smokes when he's nervous.

Antonio Silva: A nervous, girl chasing, nice guy.

Gino Winber: Cheerful and happy guy. Makes friends easily. Not really in tune with the real world though.

Derra Leart Harvet: A loyal, semi-shy, caring girl. But if she gets pissed or annoyed she'll cause problems. She loves to see others smile and sometimes causes chaos in the order.

Sinister Dexter: A day dreaming oblivious guy who's great at picking up information on the innocence. He has a soft spot for girls and tries to help them in times of need.

Allura Commonwell: A caring, intelligent girl who loves to help others.

Koray Batur: Play boy type. Tends to flirt with lots of girls though he doesn't really care about them. He's a nice guy but has a bad temper. Thankfully though it takes a lot to get him to snap. When it comes to work he'd dedicated and will get his job done.

Scientists-

Flann Hamstzhelm: A smart, workaholic, who's nice to everyone accept his sister Ansa. He's also shy.

Lila Blanca: An emotionally strong, shy, optimistic 11 year old genius. She seems to love lots of things. ^-^"

Ray Capulet: Energetic, friendly scientist. When he gets to working on something he get finishes it. He has a weak stop for his only living family Rabi, his twin sister.

Marcus Davis: Old, wise, racist man. He gets angry when interrupted while working. He can be rude and cranky.

Cook-

Rabi Capulet (Rabs, Rabbit) : Quiet, shy girl. But once you get to know her she becomes kind and sweet.

Higher ups-

Brice Henrickson: Arrogant, bossy asshole. Loves to get others angry. He's serious, demanding, and always looks down on others.

Lilly Smith: A hard working women. She smart and can be smug. She sometimes acts younger than she should.

Chief-

Kain Graham: A flirty, procrastinator who's always nice to women. He talks a lot and comes up with crazy stories.

Nurse/Doctor-

Lanpha Hong: He terrified of blood but his want to help people makes him able to do surgeries. He act stupid sometimes though his knowledge of medicine is unmatched. He gets very serious when it comes to saving lives and can get angry if someone messes with him. He's obsessed with finding a girlfriends and getting married. (gigantic syringe of eternal trauma [ (dies of laughter) oh god this is epic!!! I'm going to have so much fun with him using his 'weapon' XD]

random humans?-

Shiro Zazuma: Smart, silent, and tends to keep to himself.

Keitaro Ashling

Couples: RyuuxYuki

RickyxLuna

DeitrichxEunni

FlannxJolanta

SethxJulie

AcexLorita

ShiroxTsukasa

KainxRabi

KeitaroxKuzon

TravisxNebit

KorayxNerezza

* * *

Hey everyone! XD

I got all the characters AND the first chapter is done and will be posted soon. (soon as in a few minutes after this is posted.)

I'm still accepting couples and if someone wants; I'm willing to accept a Nurse/Doctor.

tschau~

-Taiko


End file.
